monsobscurusfandomcom-20200215-history
Geoffrey Character Sheet
Geoffrey of Chester Characteristics: * Int -1 * Per +2 * Pre +1 * Com +1 * Str +2 * Sta +2 * Dex +2 * Qik +2 Physical Statistics: * Size: 0 * Age: 30 (30) * Height: 168 cm * Weight: 70 kg * Gender: Male * Decrepitude: 0 * Warping Score: 0 (0) * Confidence: - Virtues and Flaws: * Knight * Wealthy * Improved Characteristics x3 * Puissant Single Weapon * Unaging * Well-Traveled * Oath of Fealty * Overconfident * Low Self Esteem * Reckless Personality Traits: * Brave +2 * Hearty +3 * Proud +3(-3) Abilities: * English 5 (town) * Animal Handling 2 (horses) * Area Lore (Marches) 3 (nobles) * Area Lore (Stretton-en-le-vale) 2(19) (Terrain) * Athletics 2 (fighting in armour) * Awareness 3 (battle) * Brawl 2 (Fist) * Chirurgy 1 (sword wounds) * Etiquette 3 (noble) * Great Weapon 5 (Greatsword) * Hunt 2 (Hart) * Intrigue 1 (6) (noble courts) * Latin 0(3) (magi) * Leadership 5 (soldiers) * Music 1 (singing) * Ride 4 (battle control) * Single Weapon 5 (Heater Shield) * Arabic 1 (Markets) * Carouse 3 (Power Drinking) * Charm 2 (Tavern Wenches) * Norman French 5 (Nobles) Equipment: * Full Chain Mail (Protection: 9 Load: 6) * Shield, Heater (Ini:0 Att:0 Dfn:3 Dam:-) * Greatsword (Ini:2 Att:5 Def:2 Dam:9) * Warhorse + panoply * Riding horse + panoply * Precut lances (initially on each 'adventure' at least) (Ini:2 Att:4 Def:0 Dam:5) * Mace (Ini:2 Att:4 Def:0 Dam:5) Encumbrance: 2 in most combat circumstances Combat: Lance and heater shield (mounted): Ini +2, Att +17, Def +16, Dam +7 Mace and heater shield (mounted): Ini +1, Att +16, Def +16, Dam +10 Mace and heater shield (foot) : Ini +1, Att +13, Def +13, Dam +10 No shield penalties : Ini --, Att -1, Def -4, Dam -- Greatsword : Ini +2, Att +13, Def +10, Dam +11 Dodge : Ini +0, Att --, Def +4, Dam -- -- Fist: Ini +0, Att +5, Def +5, Dam +2 Kick : Ini -1, Att +4, Def +3, Dam +5 Soak : +11 Fatigue levels : OK, 0, -1, -3, -5, Unconscious, Wound Penalties: -1 (1-5), -3 (6-10), -5 (11-15), Incapacitated (16-20) Creation Notes One little thought for whoever 'tweaks' him into usability. Bedo speaks precious little English, and no French. If Geoffrey's English is lowered too much it would have been even more difficult for them to have understood each other and become friends (IIRC in rules terms the lower score is what matters, but in RP terms...). --OldNick 07:31, 23 February 2006 (PST) Ok. Wealthy is back because I wasn't sure if taking it out had adjusted the xp totals or not. It can be rationalised as crusades loot so more like cash wealth and no need for it to caus the same deeper difficulties as a wealthy landed noble character. xp totals match up 45+(25*20)+50. English and Norman languages both fluent at 5. Knight takes care of the Martial abilities, no academic ones. The likely major point of contention is the use of Reckless + Overconfident + poor self-esteem. The way I see it he is really a bit of a nothing. No real use to anyone except in a fight which is where the low self-esteem comes in. True combat veterans rarely actually care for fighting and generally handle it in only a few ways. 1. Homicidal or vicious killers don't even need to think about it (this isn't Geoffrey) 2. They value and respect even more the non-fighting type skills and show it (not Geoffrey) 3. They value and respect non-combat skills but due to a lack of them cover this value by overplaying the bravery/heartiness/martial pride/love of a good fight (this is Geoffrey). Hence Geoffrey lacks proper self-esteem but covers it with bluff heartiness, pride, excessive valour etc - recklessness and (false but necessary) overconfidence. This also covers the Pride +3/-3 - he is full of reckless and overconfident pride but very occasionally he suffers a fall and will for a while be extremely humble (though usually only in a relatively private situation). Corbon 24/2/06